Handy
Handy - jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu a także jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych. O postaci Handy jest pomarańczowym bobrem, którego ręce zostały w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach amputowane, a pozostałe po nich kikuty na stałe owinięte bandażami. Nosi pas z narzędziami i żółty kask budowlany. W większości odcinków ukazywany jest jako dorosły, choć kilka razy odgrywa rolę dziecka, jak w odcinku "Happy Trails cz.1", gdzie siedzi w autobusie szkolnym. Pomimo braku rąk jest w stanie wykonywać czynności ich wymagające, konstruować wiele rzeczy dużych i małych, choć zawsze dzieje się to poza kadrem. Jedyne wyjątki od tej reguły dostrzec można w odc. "Wheelin' and Dealin", gdzie na wizji dokonuje ostatnich szlifów w swoim pojeździe oraz w "Don't Yank My Chain", gdzie kieruje samochodem. Zazwyczaj gdy buduje coś dla kobiecych postaci, są zadowolone i dziękują mu uściskiem, jak Petunia w "House Warming" i Giggles w "Home is Where the Hurt is". Złapany w kadr, usiłując wykonać czynności wymagające rąk, zwykle nie udaje mu się to. Przybiera wtedy sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy i wydaje charakterystyczny pomruk niezadowolenia. Zazwyczaj brak rąk i związana z tym niemożność wykonywania wielu czynności prowadzi do śmierci jego oraz innych. Częstą przyczyną jego zgonów jest kontakt ze szkłem, szeroko rozumiane uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych, nabicie na ostry obiekt, przecięcie na pół, lub urazy głowy. Czasami Handy zdaje się nie przejmować, gdy okoliczne postacie giną, lub ulegają urazom. Handy potrafi pilotować zarówno samolot, jak i śmigłowiec, co widać w "Who's to Flame", "Gems the Breaks", "A Change of Heart" oraz "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow". Gdy korzysta z tych pojazdów, zwykle dzieje się to od momentu pojawienia się w odcinku aż do śmierci spowodowanej przez te pojazdy, przez niemożność ich obsługi przy braku rąk. W odcinku "In a Jam" dostrzec można, że cierpi z powodu padaczki fotogennej, przez co kontakt z jasnym migoczącym oświetleniem, powoduje brzemienny w skutkach atak. Podobnie jak Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty i Sniffles, Handy rzadko przeżywa epizody, jedyne odcinki w których występował i przeżył to: "House Warming", "Spare Me", "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow", "Happy Trails Pt.1"(ale nie część druga), "Double Whammy", "Something Fishy", "Milk Pong", "Doggone It"(dyskusyjne), "By The Seat Of Your Pants", oraz shorty z serii HTF Break: "Happy New Year", "Claw". Odcinki z Handy-m {| class="" style="background-color:transparent; color:inherit; width:100% -100px;" |- Słynne Zgony *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Shard at Work *In a Jam *Wheelin' and Dealin' *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank my Chain *No Time Like The Present Główne role #House Warming #Spare Me #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Shard at Work #Don't Yank My Chain #Home is Where the Hurt is #I Nub You #No Time Like The Present Role drugoplanowe #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Blind Date #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame #Dunce Upon a Time #A Hole Lotta Love #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Milk Pong #A Bit of a Pickle Role w HTF Break #Happy New Year #Claw Role w Love Bites #My Better Half Pojawia się #Happy Trails Part 1 #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Gems the Breaks #A Change Of Heart #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #The Carpal Tunnel of Love (jako obrazek na ciężarówce) #Breaking Wind #By The Seatof Your Pants Zawody i Kariera #Architekt - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Kierowca wyścigowy - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Mechanik samochodowy - The Way You Make Me Wheel, Blind Date #Budowlaniec - Concrete Solution #Pracownik służb ratowniczych - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Monter - See What Develops #Perkusista- In a Jam #Drwal - Milk Pong #Drogowiec - A Bit of a Pickle Zgony Odc. internetowe i telewizyjne #Wheelin' and Dealin': Uderza w ambulans, co kończy się przepołowieniem ciała. #Happy Trails Part 2: Ulega spaleniu w zbliżającej się do słońca, rakiecie. #Class Act: Ginie w eksplozji szkoły. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Lumpy przypadkowo przygniata Handy'ego między jego pick- upem a swoim samochodem, po czym jego ogon dostaje się pod oponę. W wyniku silnego szarpnięcia jego organy zostają z niego wyciśnięte. #Shard at Work: Tonie po przypadkowym nałożeniu akwarium na głowę.thumb|Zakładanie akwarium na głowę źle się kończy #Remains to be Seen: Zginął w katastrofie ciężarówki. Wstawszy z martwych jako zombie, ginie po tym gdy zombie- Flippy oderwał jego górną połowę ciała, lub ginie w finalnej eksplozji mózgu Flippy'ego. #Blind Date: Przecięcie na pół przez opadającą maskę ciężarówki, po zahaczeniu o naczepę przez samochód Mole'a. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Przecięty na pół przez odłamki szkła z tunelu. #From Hero To Eternity: spadająca tafla lodu przecina mu głowę. #Ipso Fatso: Głowa rozbita przez kawałek betonu. #Don't Yank My Chain: Wleczony za pociągiem, ginie po uderzeniu o ścianę wjazdu do tunelu. thumb|Ostatnie chwile Handy'ego w Don't Yank My Chain. #Doggone It: Zabity przez kałamarnicę olbrzymią ( dyskusyjne ). #Concrete Solution: Lumpy trafia go nitownicą w tył głowy. #Who's to Flame: Poćwiartowany przez śmigło helikoptera #Dunce Upon a Time: Gigantyczny Lumpy zmiażdżył mu głowę w dziadku do orzechów. #Gems The Breaks: Spalony przez laserowe spojrzenie Splendid'a. #Change of Heart: Ginie w wyniku zderzenia jego samolotu z wielorybem. ( moment kolizji poza kadrem ) #A Hole Lotta Love: Uduszenie na skutek wycieku gazu, po przejeździe maszyny drążącej. #See What Develops: Spada z liny i roztrzaskuje się o ziemię. #Home is Where the Hurt Is: Nabity na gwóźdź wystający ze źle umocowanej deski podłogowej. #Aw, Shucks: Dekapitacja na skutek uderzenia ogromnego ziarna popcornu. #A Sight For Sore Eyes: Głowa ścięta kosiarką Mole'a. #Wipe Out: Mole przycina go zamkiem błyskawicznym. Słysząc wrzask Handy'ego, rozpina zamek wraz z plecami bohatera, co prowadzi do rozpadnięciem się ciała i pożarciem przez mewy. #Easy Go, Easy Comb: Przebity kolcami Flaky. #In a Jam: Doznaje ataku padaczki po czym spada ze sceny na twarz, co powoduje rozcięcie głowy przez trzymane w ustach talerze perkusyjne. #Wrath of Con: Zmiażdżony w przez gruzy zawalonego budynku. #I Nub You: Po zszyciu z Petunią w jedno ciało, rozpada się ono, gdy ptak pociąga za szew pooperacyjny. #A Bit of A Pickle: Przejechany przez własny samochód z Lammy na pokładzie. #See You Later, Elevator: Ginie w eksplozji budynku. #My Better Half: Przecięty na pół przez tartaczną piłę, wraz z Petunią. #Breaking Wind: Zatruty gazami Splendida. #No Time Like The Present: Przepchnięty siłą przez otwór w podłodze #Pet Peeve: Rozjechany przez samochód Mole'a Dodatkowe #Overkill box set DVD: Zabity przez bombę Flippy'ego. (Śmierć nie pokazana) #Sierpień 2005 Kalendarz: Prawdopodobnie zginął taką samą śmiercią co w "Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumping The Shark". #Tapeta z bohaterami w powietrzu: spada (najprawdopodobniej ginie przy upadku). ( Śmierć nie widoczna ) # Wallpaper: zabity, gdy Dynamit Flippy'ego eksploduje. ( Śmierć nie widoczna) #Work Is Such A Buzz Kill; Pokrojony na Plastry. Widziane w Komiksach #HTF Comic 4 & HTF Comic 5: dławi się jabłkiem, kiedy Splendid próbuje mu pomóc stosując rękoczyn Heimlicha, przez zbyt mocne uciśnięcie, przypadkiem wyciska z niego wnętrzności. Urazy Widziane na komputerze i TV #Wszystkie odcinki z jego udziałem: W nieokreślony bliżej sposób, stracił obie ręce #House Warming: Lekko poparzony, gdy omyłkowo przewraca wiadro z benzyną na płonącą Petunię. #Class Act: traci obie nogi podczas panicznej ucieczki z płonącego budynku szkoły. #Shard at Work: Żarówka pęka w jego ustach, pada na ziemię, po czym przebija nogę na innym odłamku szkła. #Don't Yank My Chain: Pobity przez Lumpy'ego, później jest wleczony po ziemi za pędzącym pociągiem, gdy spadł z przepaści poobijał się o kolce, wpadł do studni, skóra na jego nodze została zerwana przez wrzynające się okowy łączące go z kulą. #In A Jam: Migające światła powodują atak padaczki, czego objawem jest piana z ust. Jego zęby zostają połamane kiedy Sniffles umieszcza mu w ustach dwa talerze, aby uniemożliwić mu ugryzienie się w język. #No Time Like The Present: Nóż wbity w nogę. #By The Seat of Your Pants: Nogi odcięte przez Flippy'ego. Dodatkowe *TV Series Volume 4 : Spalony przez wybuch i brzuch przebity butlą. *Spring Ahead March Callendar 2007: Oko nadziane na sprężynę. Liczba zabitych Ciekawostki thumb *Chociaż nosi żółty kask ochronny, jak na ironię, wiele z jego śmierci jest związanych z głową. *Imię Handy może być grą słów od handicapped (dosł. upośledzony, tu. niepełnosprawny), lub handyman (złota rączka). **Wśród części fanów krąży również opinia, jakoby imię "Handy" miało pochodzić od "Andy". *Handy nierzadko jest widoczny z Mole i Lumpy'm, tworząc trójcę: "brak rąk, brak oczu, brak mózgu". *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky i Russel są jedynymi postaciami generalnie bez widocznych uszu. W odcinku Blind Date, jego uszy są dostrzegalne bardzo krótko. gdy Mole uderza w jego samochód. Jego uszy są również widoczne w klipie z serii HTF Break- "Claw". *Toothy-emu oraz Handy-emu głos podkłada ta sama osoba: Warren Graff. Co więcej obie postacie są bobrami i są jednymi z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych bohaterów serialu. **Krążą również plotki, że są braćmi lub kuzynami. *W DVD "Second Serving", Handy ma swoje płatki o nazwie "Handy Corn". *Ma złotą rybkę, co można dostrzec w odc. Shard at Work . *Jest on jednym z bohaterów, którzy przeżyli swoje debiutanckie role, inni to Lumpy, Petunia (dyskusyjne), Splendid, Flaky, Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime i Lammy. *Jak Cub, Handy czasami zdaje się nie przejmować, gdy inni umierają lub cierpią. **W Wheelin' and Dealin, śmieje się z Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego, na krótko przed wejściem pędzących gokartów w zakręt, przy czym pojazd szopów pozbawiony jest kierownicy. **W "The Wrong Side of The Tracks" jest podekscytowany wygraną w grze polegającej na wrzuceniu obręczy na tkwiący w ścianie pal, nie zwracając uwagi, że Nutty jest nabity na jeden z nich. Później Handy w tym samym odcinku śmieje się z Cuddlesa gdy ten traci obie ręce. **W Ipso Fatso, gdy Nutty i Russel zostają poćwiartowani przez pędzące kawałki szkła a jego samego ratuje twardy kask, weseli się ignorując zwłoki przyjaciół. *Mimo swojej niskiej przeżywalności, jest jedyną postacią, która przeżyła wszystkie z wyjątkiem jednego, odcinki pierwszego sezonu internetowego. *W A Holle Lotta Love Handy'emu głos podkładał Kenn Navarro, z powodu niedyspozycji podstawowego aktora. *Podobnie jak jak Mole, Handy angażuje się w zadania, do których nie ma fizycznych "predyspozycji", niemniej jednak, Handy znacznie częściej odnosi w nich sukces. *Jest (dyskusyjne) jednym z niewielu bohaterów którzy nie zabili Petuni. *Handy jest jedną z najczęstszych ofiar Disco Bear'a, Mole'a i Cuddles'a. *Handy zginął w każdym z odcinków sezonu 2 internetowego w których zagrał. *Lubi kręgle, jak widać w Spare Me i I Nub You . *Niektóre postacie również zaprezentowały "firmowy" grymas Handy'ego: Pop w Snip, Snip Horray, Flaky w Rink Hijinks, Petunia w I Nub You, Sniffles w In A Jam i Lumpy w Hear Today Gone Tomorrow. *Short z serii Love Bites My Better Half jest pierwszym (i jak dotąd jedynym) materiałem spoza typowych odcinków, w którym Handy ginie. *Jest pierwszą postacią, która ma pracę lub karierę podczas swojego debiutu. *Jest jednym z pięciu bohaterów, którzy pojawiają się w więcej niż jednym HTF Break i przeżywają wszystkie. Pozostała czwórka to Mime, Pop, Lifty i Mole. *Jest jak na razie, jedyną postacią męską zabitą przez Lammy i Mr Picklesa. *Jeden z twórców zaproponował kiedyś odcinek tłumaczący przyczynę utraty rąk przez Handy-ego. Pomysł spotkał się z dezaprobatą reszty. *Handy to druga postać bobra w serii. Pierwszym jest Toothy. *Handy to jedna z dwóch postaci, przynajmniej raz, celowo pozostawionych przy życiu przez Fliqpy-ego (odc. By The Seat OF Your Pants). Drugą jest Flaky. *Mimo swej niskiej przeżywalności, pojawił się w niemal wszystkich odcinkach kończących sezony i przeżył wszystkie. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie